Distributed computing systems are increasingly being utilized to support high-performance computing applications. Typically, distributed computing systems are constructed from a collection of computing nodes that combine to provide a set of processing services to implement the high performance computing applications. Each of the computing nodes in the distributed computing system is typically a separate, independent computing device interconnected with each of the other computing nodes via a communications medium, e.g., a network.
One challenge with distributed computing systems is the organization, deployment and administration of such a system within an enterprise environment. For example, it is often difficult to manage the allocation and deployment of enterprise computing functions within the distributed computing system. An enterprise, for example, often includes several business groups, and each group may have competing and variable computing requirements.